


Even A**holes Can Fall In Love?

by mimizmd



Category: Underfell AU - Fandom, Undertale AU - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25319740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimizmd/pseuds/mimizmd
Summary: This is a comic version of StipedMenace's collaborative work. I hope to get the inspiration for this again someday. And posting this now on Archive is my promise to at least finish up chapter one!
Relationships: Frans (undertale au), Frisk & Sans (Undertale), Frisk x Sans, Frisk/Sans (Undertale), Sans & Frisk, Sans/Frisk
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	Even A**holes Can Fall In Love?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Even Assholes Can Fall in Love?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17432228) by [StripedMenace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StripedMenace/pseuds/StripedMenace). 



  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  



End file.
